Espiando por amor 2: amor explocivo
by joni342
Summary: bueno amigos he aqui mi secuela de espiando por amor en esta diego y shira estan casados y ambos son espian de una agencia secreta. En esta historia ellos tendran una misión en la que encontraran amor acción y humor lean para ver que pasa
1. Chapter 1

Hola saludos. Bueno he aqui la secuela de espiando por amor bueno espero que les guste y los dejo con el primer capitulo de la historia comensamos

Chapter 1: una nueva misión

Han pasado dos meses desde lo sucedido en la otra historia diego y shira estan casados y viven felizmente pero ambos son espian

Con diego y shira

Ellos vivian en una casa normal aparentemente llevaban una vida de ciudadanos comunes nadie tenia idea de que eran espias

Eran las 7:30 más o menos y ellos aún dormian hasta que suena en teléfono de diego

Diego: si quien habla ?. Dice contestando en teléfono

Kennedy: diego ven en cuanto puedas te tenemos una misión

Diego: si ya lo sé voy en una media hora

Kennedy: ok diego pero recuerda ser discreto. Luego cuelga la llamada

Shira: quien era amor

Diego: es pendejo de kennedy que como jode a cada rato... Aaaa vamos tenemos trabajo. Dice levantandoce

Shira: ya vamos pues . Ella tambien se levanta

Luego ambos bajan las escaleras pero diego mueve un cuadro de la pared y se ve un mando de control diego oprime unos números y luego una voz dice: sensor de movimiento apagado

Shira: sabes diego yo entiendo que haya que tener cuidado pero no crees que eres algo extremista

Diego: define extremista

Shira: mmmm por ejemplo que hay un campo minado en el jardin

Diego: manas yo no puse no una mina

Shira: a no y esa que aparecio solita. Dice sañalando una mina

Diego: ok mine el jardin pero es por seguridad... Si algo llegara a pasarte no podria vivir con eso. Dice antes de besar a shira

Shira: ok que yo recuerde tenemos que ir al trabajo

Diego: hay cierto mierda vamos

Luego diego y shira comen algo muy rápidamente salen de su casa y van a la base secreta

En la basa

Diego y shira estan en la oficina de kennedy esperando que les asignen una nueva misión

Kennedy: ok este tipo es rafael drake. Dice sañalando una foto de un hombre alto barbado que media como uno ochenta. Lo conocen ?

Shira: no señor

Diego: para nada no sabia que existia

Kennedy: bueno este hombre fundo de la nada una compañia se llama phonix corporation se dedican a servidores de computo

Shira: y a que viene todo esto por que diego y yo estabamos bien hasta que nos llamo

Kennedy: creemos que vendiendo informacion secretos del paíz el es un taridor

Diego: traidores de mierda como los odio... Cual es la misión ?

Kennedy: en se reune con otros empresarios que deben estar imbolucrados la misión sera en londres

Shira: siempre quize ir a londres

Diego: si igual yo pero cuando soñe que estaria en londres con una chica hermosa a mi lado no habian terristas

Kennedy: ok ellos se reúniran aqui en una mansión tipo castio en las montañas nevadas lo que dificulta el axeso

Shira: entraremos con paracaidas desde un avión sera sigiloso

Diego: y luego eliminamos a toda la seguridad

Kennedy: si pero acuerdence que es una misión secreta no pueden saber que estan allí ni siquiera pueden ver su sombra

Diego: no lo aran

Shira: cuando salimos

Kennedy: mañana a las 2400 horas

Shira: por que de midianoche ?

Kennedy: por que es cuando los guardias cambian de turno tendran tiempo para entra

Luego de eso diego y shira salen de la oficina de kennedy y comiensan a prepararce para su misión

Diego: ok este lugar tiene mucha seguridad Drake se reúnira aqui en el cuarto de conferencia

Shira: entramos a las 2400 horas eludimos la seguridad

Diego: si y yo entrare al cuarto de conferencia

Shira: y si las cosas se ponen feas por donde saldras

Diego: por esta ventana. Dice señalando un plano

Shira: si pero saldras al techo no sirve de nada

Diego: bien puedo bajar por un lado hasta llegar al punto donde esconderemos las motos de nieve

Shira: y si no tenemos exito ?

Diego: eso no pasara. Dice viendo a shira a los ojos

Shira: lo sé

Diego: entonces por que preguntas

Shira: es que tengo que decirte algo muy importante

Diego: que sucede estás bien ?

Shira: si es sólo que es...

Shira no logra terminar su frace por que manny entra y los interumpe a ambos

Manny: hey diego ven te necesito . Dice entrando al cuarto donde diego y shira hacian su plan

Diego: a que espera... Lo siento shira que decias

Shira: ahhh nada no era nada. Dice mintiendo

Diego: segura ?. Dice viendola

Shira: si ve a ver que queria manny

Diego: ok ahora regreso . Dice antes de salir de la oficina

Luego shira solo suspira y saca su teléfono y ve que tiene un mensaje de unos de sus hermanos y ella lo llama

Raz: hola quien es ?

Shira: soy yo raz... Por que me pusiste mensajes

Raz: es que queria saber como estabas

Shira: estoy bien

Mientras tanto con manny y diego

Diego: hola manny que querias

Manny: solo ponte esto quiero ver una cosa. Dice dandole un chaleco antivalas

Diego: ok. El se coloca el chaleco

Manny: quedate ahi. Dice antes de sacar su arma y darle dos tiros en el chaleco diego cae al suelo pero las balas no atravesarón el chaleco

Diego: hay carajo quieres decirme por que mierdas hiciste eso

Manny: no lo ves estoy usando balas anti blindaje

Diego: que entonces por que no atrabesron

Manny: es un chaleco echo de un nuevo material y queria probar se servia

Diego: a si pues por que no lo ponemos en tu cabeza y luego te damos un par de tiros ehh

Manny: no llores ademas aún me deves mi auto por si ya lo olvidaste

Shira: que mierdas está pasando aqui. Dice saliendo de la habitación

Diego: a nada interesante sólo me dispararon

Shira: aaa ok la próxima ponganle silenciador al arma estoy hablando por teléfono

Diego: ok lo siento cariño

Manny: huuuuyyyy cariño no llevas nu una samana de casado y ya tienen sobrenombres

Diego: manny sigue hablando y en lugar de usar una bala anti blindaje te despiarare con un tanque sherman

Manny: tranquilo sólo bormeaba.

Shira: oye dices que te dispararón ?

Diego: si pero el chaleco si funciona

Shira: y si no hubiera funcionado. Dice viendo a diego

Diego: aaa... Manny y si ni funcionaba. Dice viendolo

Manny: aaaa es mi teléfono si elli me llama tengo que irme. Dice antes de salir de la base

Diego: mmmm a shira que era lo que me querias decir

Shira: aaa nada creo que se me olvido. Dice mintiendo nuevamente

Luego de eso diego y shira se preparan ambos llevan dos armar dos pistolas una silenciada y otra no ellos se visten con sus trajes negros de espias y abordan el avión que los llevara a su destino

Continuara

Bueno ese fue el primer capítulo de la historia espero que les haya gustado y ya saben dejen sus reviews y hasta el sig cap cuidense


	2. Chapter 2: la misión

Hola amigos hoy es viernes por lo cual tengo tiempo para actualizar asi que aqui les traigo el segundo cap de mi historia espero que les guste.

Misión el londres

Eran las 12 de la noche Diego y Shira ivan en un avión militar ambos llevaban trajes negros y paracaidas ellos ivan sentados juntos esperando el momento para saltar

Diego: no estas nerviosa ?. Dice viendola

Shira: no es sólo que no me gusta saltar de paracaidas y menos de noche y nevando

Diego: ok esto es fácil mira nunce hemos saltado desde esta altura asi que tendremos que usar las mascaras

Shira: eso lo sé

Diego: mira todo saldra bien solo recuerda eliminamos a todos y que nadie nos vea luego salimos de ahi bajamos la montaña donde manny nos espera con 2 motos de nieve

Shira: pero somos tres ?

Diego: pues tu te iras con migo

Luego se escucha la voz del capítan por la radio

Capitan: señores tiempo estimado de llega al punto de encuentro 45 segundos

Diego: ok ponte la mascara y el paracaida y te amo

Shira: y yo a ti

Lluego diego y shira se levantan de sus acientos y se colocan las mascaras y unos lentes de vición nocturna, las luces del la cabina se tornan rojas y la compuerta se abre luego ambos saltan del avión ellos van en caida libre por unos metros hasta que abren su paracaidas

Ellos caen unos metros arriba en la montaña caen justa antes de que un guardia los vea

Luego diego y shira se quitan las mascaras y guardan su paracaidas y diego saca unas piezas y ensambla un arma francotiradora y le coloca silenciador

Diego: ok veamos que tenemos. Dice apuntando hacia la manción

Shira: que ves ?

Diego: mmmm hay dos torres de seguridad dos guardias abajo y dos en la entrada dos guardias en la torre

Shira: y como entraremos

Diego: tengo una idea tu toma el rifle y cubreme. Dice antes de sacar una pistola y colocarle silenciador

Shira: diego espera

Diego: que pasa

Shira: cuidáte mucho

Diego: estare bien cuidáte.

Luego el comiensa a ir a donde estan los guardias el se cubre ya que los guardias de la torre aún lo pueden ver

Diego: elimina a los de la torre. Dice por radio

Shira: compiado.

Ella ajusta su miria y luego hace un tiro y le de en el corazón a uno de los dos guardias este salpica mucha sangre cuando le da y luego cae sin vida ella vuele a apuntar y dispara de nuevo pero esta ves acierta justo enmedio de los ojos del segundo guardia

Shira: libre puedes moverte

Diego: ok en movimiento

El avansa hasta donde estan los otros guardias cubriendo la entrada y piensa como hacer para eliminarlos y luego recuerda un viejo truco y toma una botella de vino de uno de los guardias muerto

Diego: hey amigos que onda. Dice fingiendo estar ebrio

Guardia 1: y este loco que mierdas le pasa

Guardia 2: ni idea vallasé de aqui

Diego: no pero si acabo de llegar.

Dice antes de sacar su arma silenciada y dispararle a ambos guardias

Diego: shira ya puedes viner

Shira: en movimiento. Ella toma el rifle y avansa hacia donde esta diego

Luego de llegar a donde esta diego ellos forsan la entrada y entran pero aún no a la mancíon si no a la parte trasera ellos avansan elliminando a barios

Diego: hay otros dos dame el rifle

Shira: ten. Dice dandole el rifle

Luego diego le dispara a cada uno hasya dejar libre el camino

Diego: bien vamos

Ellos avansan hasta llegar a la entrada

Diego: ok subiremos al techo yo entrare y tu me cubre

Shira: ok diego. Dice antes de besarlo

Diego: si algo sale mal saldre por la ventana del de aquel lado luego tu bajas y huimos

Shira: ok entendido

Diego: luego diego entra por el techo y se oculta detras de una pared luego el toma una camára y espera que los hombres llegen luego barios hombres que vestian de negro y muchos guardias armados con ametralladoras entran

Drake: ok señores como veran este lugar proporciona total seguridad

Roberto: ok tengo el maletin adentro hay un chip con los titulos de propiedad que quieres

Drake: la planta nuclear avandonada

Robert: si pero quiero 200 millónes en efectivo

Drake: le dare 500 millónes

Diego: oyes eso

Shira: para que comprar una planta nuclear ?

Luego drake le da un maletin a roberto y roberto a el los guardias de drake se llevan el maletin

Diego: ire por el malitin

Shira: que aras que ?

Diego: solo cubreme

En otro lado una patrulla esta por donde diego y shira pasaron

Guardia 3: señor rock tenemos intrusos. Dice al ver a los demas guardias muertos

Rock es un hombre calbo alto y muy muy fuerte y es jefe de suguridad de drake

Rock: activen la alarma

Luego una alarma comiensa a sonar y las la sona en donde diego estaba oculto se ilumina por lo cual queda a plena vista cuando los guardias lo ven le apuntan y luego el su cubre antes de comiensen a dispararle

Con shira

Barios guardias se asercaban pero ella asertaba disparo tras disparo luego ella recarga su arma

Shira: diego sal de ahi ahora

El estaba bajo fuego luego saca su arma y le dispara a tres guardias

Diego: no puedo tengo que ir por el maletin

Shira: mierda déjalo ahi vamonos

Diego: no tengo ir solo esperame. El sale de su escondite y le toma una ametralladora luego le dispara a todos los guardias el sale de la habitación y sigue a los guardias que llevaban el maletin

Shira: mierda ella toma su rifle y entra por una ventana luego le dispara a unos guardias ella avansa un poco pero comiensan a dispararle ella se cubre detras de unos muebles

Continuara

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado más tarde intentare actualizar otra historia solo diganme cual y yo la actualizo... Bueno hasta más tarde


	3. Chapter 3: persecución

Hola un saludo a todos, bueno el día de hoy les traigo un cao más de esta historia ya saben les agradesco por sus reviews y espero que les guste

Con shira

Ella estaba cubierta en unos muebles ya que los guardias disparaban si fin de municiones todo lo que estaba al rededor quedaba impactado por dos o más balas

Luego shira ve que ya no tiene balas en su rifle y ella saca sus dos pistolas sale de su econdite disparando y le da a un guardia y se cubre en la pared del otro lado

Shira: diego apresuráte por favor

Diego: ya voy espera

Con diego

El seguia a los hombre que llevaban el maletin ellos ivan bajando las escaleras entonces diego se tira deslisandoce por la baranda y cualdo alcansa les dispara el maletic cae diego lo toma y sale corriendo tras una lluvia de balas

Diego sale corriendo y llega hasta donde esta shira

Diego: estás bien amor

Shira: si me estoy divirtiendo. Dice antes de dispararle a otros dos guardias

Diego: cuantos llevas

Shira: con este como 4 conseguiste el maletin

Diego: si mejor lárguemonos de esta mierda que te parece

Shira: buena idea. Ella vueve a disparar y mata o un guardia más

Diego: ok manny esperános el el punto de encuentro y llevamo unos invitados hostiles prepara tu rifle. Dice por la radio

Manny: copiado aqui té espero. El estaba subido en un árbol y tenia otro rifle pero esté con miria termicá

Shira: por donde salimos

Diego: por la vnetana

Luego sólo se ve que diego y shira saltan de la ventana cae y salen corriendo entre el bosqué pero los guardias aún lo sigue y aún les disparan

Diego y shira corrian entre los árbole ellos llegan al punto de encuentro pero aun lo siguen luego manny coniensa a disparar y elimina a todos los guardias

Manny: estan bien ?

Shira: si creo que si

Manny: que hay en ese maletin. Dice señalando

Diego: no tengo ni la más minima idea sólo se que es importante

Luego comiensan a volar los disparos ellos se cubren detras de un monticúlo de nievi

Manny: a las motinieve rápido

El se sube a su moto y se va luego diego se sube y shira va con el

Diego: sujetaté fuerte esto sera agitado

Shira: ya lo creo . Ella se sugeta muy fuertemente de diego

Luego es comiensa a avansa los guardias le disparan pero no le dan ni al aire

Guardia 1: las motonieve rárpido

Guardia 2: ya escucharón rápido a las motos de nieve

Con diego y shira

Ellos ivan muy rápido entre la nieve y los árboles pero junto cuando creian que los avian perdido una exploción justo al lado de ellos los hace pensar lo contraria

Shira: mierda son esos malditos

Diego: idiotas se supone que no deviamos ser vistos

Shira: dicelos a ellos no a mi

Luego ella saca su arma y comiensa a disparar le da a un guardia en el ombro esté pierde el control y se estrella con un árblo haciendo que su moto explote el mil pedazos

Luego diego y shira siguen escapando y aún los persiguen

Diego: hay que usar el plan b

Shira: asi mejor por que no mejor les lanzamos bombas

Diego: por que no tenemos... Manny plan b

Manny: entendido

Luego manny se desvia del camino y frena un poco luego los demás guardias lo pasan y el sale justo detras de ellos luego el oprime un boton y de la parte delantera de su moto salen dos ametralladoras el dispara con ellas y logra darles a las demás motos

Manny: los eliminamos ya podemos llegar al punto seguro

Diego: copiado

Luego más tarde diego shira y manny llegan a una cabaña que estaba enmedio del bosqué y sólo habia un camino para que un auto pasara

Ellos entran a la cabaña y recargan sus armas

Manny: hola chicos lograrón algo

Diego: no mucho sólo sabemos que este maletin es importante

Shira: sabes si es tan valioso por que no lo abrimos y miramos que mierdas hay adentro

Ella toma el maletin intenta abrirlo pero ve que nesecita una llave muy extraña

Diego: necesitamos la llave

Manny: si es lo tipíco hay que encontrar la llave

Diego: ok sera mejor que nos vallamos

Manny: ok le diré a elli que se prepare

Shira: que elli está aqui ?

Manny: si pero no le dije que vendriamos a una misión

Diego: pues dile que se aliste y valla al aeropuerto y dile a buck que prepare el avión

Shira: hay odio volar

Luego ellos se suben a un auto deportivo de color gris y salen a toda velocidad de allí

Con drake

Roberto: asi que este es su lugar super seguro

Drake: no entiendo como dos personas burlaron nuestra seguridad

Roberto: no se pero quiero ese maletin

Drake: no se altere de nada les servira si no tienen la llava además ese maletin tiene un rastreador lla mande a todos mis hombres a donde ellos van

Roberto: pues espero que asi sie o me vere obligado a vendrle un boleto de primera clase al infierno

Drake: jajaja no se preocupe

Con diego y shira

Ellos ivan en el auto camino al aeropuerto pero no se imaginaban que lo que les esperaba

Manny: aver oea que drake quiere comprar una planta de energía nuclear

Shira: si pero amenos que quiera morir por radiación no se para que la quiere comprar

Diego: no tengo idea

Manny: tal ves quiere sacar el mercurio de los reactores

Shira: es es impocible a menos que

Diego: que este dispuesto a sacrificar gente para sacar el mercurio y aser misiles nucleares

Shira: por que siempre tiene que aver misiles atomicos en una misión

Manny: es por que quien posea un misil atomico poseera todo lo que quiera

Diego: pues hay que impedirlo pero para saber que hay en el maletin hay que encontrar la llave

En eso se escucha un disparo y el parabrisas tracero del auto queda destrosado luego un aoto negro golpea el auto de diego

Diego: malditos jodidos

Shira: por que siempre tenemos que ser los perseguidos

Manny: es para no perder la costumbre vamos

Diego: devemos llegar al aeropuerto y nuestra próxima parada sera francia ahi veremos a sid

Shira: pero primero hay que perder a esto malditos

Continuara

Bueno eso es todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y hasta el sig cap y si quieren que actualiza una historia más hoy diganme yo la actualzo cuidense


	4. Chapter 4: persecución parte 2

Hola saludos, bueno como yo digo pa mi suerte hoy que queira actualizar temprano me dejan toneladas de tareas pero bueno. Les taraigo un cap más de la historia espero que les guste

Con diego y shira

Ellos ivan el el auto deportivo gris pero como simepre una auto los impacta y luego comiensan a dispararles

Shira: pendejos de mierda acelará

Diego: que crees que ago

Diego conduce muy rápido esquivando personas autos y demaás mientras que sus perseguidores no les importa y ellos van chocando disparando y casi atropellan personas

Diego: joder por donde ya se. El gira y se mete en una callejón muy estrecho pero aún asi los siguen

Shira: estos deserebrados no se rendiran fácil

Manny: por que no me traje el lanza granadas

Luego salen del callegon y justo cuando giran hay una exploción muy fuete todos ven hacia atras y ven que los malos tienen lanza granadas

Rock: estan muertos idiotas. El acerca su auto y se coloca justo a la par de diego luego comiensa a chocarlos mucgas partes de ambos autos caen a suelo dejando chispás

Shira: idioto. Ella abre la ventana

Diego: que aras ?

Shira: len madare un saludito. Luego ella comiensa a disparar le da en la llanta a un auto este choca contro un poste y explota derribando el poste este hace que otros 4 autos choquen y que dos de ellos se volteen

Manny: uuuu ese fue un tiro ginia.

Diego: ok los perderemos aqui

Shira: que entraras al campo de golf ?

Diego: si. El atraviesa la cerca y entra al campo de gofl ahi pierde a otros 2 autos antes de salir pero aún lo siguen tres

Luego en el auto se escucha un teléfono

Manny: hay mierda

Shira: que pasa

Manny: es elli... Ahlo hola criño

Elli: donde estas

Manny: estoy corriendo haciendo ejersicios

Luego desde un auto disparan las balas impactan el auto de diego

Elli: eso fueron tiros que rayos pasa

Manny: eee no tengo señal te llamo después bye. El cuelga la llamada

Shira: hay sabes se suponia que esta misión era secreta

Diego: a si pues eso se fue a la mierda. El choca un auto este gira y luego choca contra un moro y estalla en llamas

Shira: esto esta de la fregada

Diego: pues se va poner peor... Además eso de secreto se fue a la mierda cuando nos dispararón

Manny: son muchos nunca los perderemos a todos

Diego: iremos a donde ellos no vallan

Shira: pues creeo que acabamos de atravesar un campo de golf y aún nos siguen

Diego: no creo que lo agan ahi. Dice señalando un puente sin terminar

Shira: es broma cierto

Diego: no

Shira: eso me temia... Diego quiero decirte algo

Diego: que. Dice mientras acelera más y más

Shira: que estoy

Diego: estas

Shira: estoy...

Diego: estas que ?

Shira: esto emmm... A mejor acelera más

Diego lleva el auto a su limite de velocidad sube el puente y salta todo parece ir en cámara lenta luego llega al otro lado y cuando cae muchas chispás salen de debajo del auto

Diego y shira: uuuuuuuuuu lo logramos

Manny: hay mierda creo que ya me ensucien los pantalones

Los otroa autos frenan menos uno que salta pero no llega al otro lado y caen en un yate haciendo que este explote y se hunda

Diego: ok shira llamá a buck dile si está listo

Shira: ok. Ella saca su teléfono y llama a buk

Buck: que mierdas

Shira: esta listo el evión

Buck: que si esta listo esta nevando paso nevando toda la noche en avión esta conjelado

Shira: pues desconjélalo

Buck: si que fácil no es haci no podremos irnos hasta mañana... Asi que me voy tengo mucho que hacer

Shira: ok si no trata de conseguir cualquier cosa que vuele. Luego ella cuelga la llamada

Diego: que pasa

Shira: tendremos que ir a un hotel

Diego: deacuerdo. Luego el dirige su auto que va dejendo chispas y humo por todos lados a un hotel el estaciona frente a un ayudante del hotel luego todos bajan

Ayudante: estaciono su auto señor ?. Dice viendo que el auto esta destrozado

Diego: si pero tratálo con mucho cuidado es muy fino

Ayudante: lo que diga

Manny: ire por elli esperenmé aqui

Shira: y a donde iriamos

Más tarde el la habitación manny aún no habia regresado y diego y shira estaban a solas

Shira: diego tengo que confesarté algo muy serio

Diego: que es pasa algo ?. Dice antes de tomar una copa de vino que sostenia

Shira: bueno primero que nada te recuerdas aquella noche el la playa cuando estabamos tu y yo

Diego: como voy a olvidar eso que lo hacemos de nuevo ?

Shira: mmm nop

Diego: y por que no ?

Shira: pues no creo que pueda por que tu seras padre. Dice con una sonrrisa

Diego: que dices que estas ?

Shira: si diego estoy embarazada

Luego diego suelta la copa toma una guia teléfonica y comiensa a buscar

Shira: que haces ?

Diego: busco el número de alcoholicos anonimos crei que estoy alucinando

Shira: diego hablo encerio

Diego: deveras vamos a teber un hijo tu y yo no es genia. Dice muy alegre

Shira: si diego seremos padres. Dice antes de abrazar muy fuertemente a diego

Diego: por que no me lo habias dicho antes de aceptar la misión

Shira: y yo que sabia uno no queda ambarazada después de eso pasa un poco de tiempo

Diego: si eso supongo... De uno u otra es genial es la mejor noticia que he escuchado en mi vida

Luego halguien llama a la puerta

Diego: ire a ver quien es. Dice antes de apbrir la puerta pero al abrirla ve a un hombre que le apunta con un arma el se difiende y le quira la pistola pero el hombre golpea a diego y lo derriba

Luego el hombre intenta de tomar su pistola pero shira lo golpea en el cullo derribandólo

Shira: estas bien

Diego: el maldito me pego... Aver. Digo toma al hombre y lo pone en una silla luego lo esposa. Ok maldito malnacido dime quien te envio

Luego el hombre dice algo en toro idioma

Diego: que dijo ?

Shira: no lo se parecia ruso quizá aleman

Diego: ! Aleman ¡ Pero que clase de ingles eres habla en español idiota entiende quiero que hables en español pedazo de mierda

Luego se abre la puerta y entran manny y elli pero shira les apunta ya que ella no sabia que eran ellos y elli se desmaya

Manny: mierda que paso aqui

Shira: este idiota solo habla aleman consigue alguien que hable aleman y nos sirva de traductor

Manny: en seguida

Luego manny regresa con una señora

Manny: ella es la hermana carol dirije la iglesia de al lado

Diego: mucho gusto sirvira en un asunto de seguiridad nacional preguntele a este hombre quien lo envio

Caro: ok deacuerdo. Luego ella le habla al tipo y el le responde

Shira: que dijo ?

Carol: dijo que no dira nada y además insulto a este hombre. Dice señalando a diego

Diego: que dijo ?

Carol: el uso una palabra que comienza con " J "

Diego: con que palabra con J pues digále a esti hijo de la gran...

Shira: diego ella es religiosa por favor demuestra respeto

Diego: ok digale a este hijo de la gran " P" que el es un pedazo de palabra con " M " y que si no habla lo mato

Luego la señora le dice todo y el hombre le responde

Diego: me volvio a insultar

Carol: no esta vez dijo algo sobre ella dice señalando a shira

Shira: asi pies digale a este pedaz de " M" que el es un " P " que cobra doble por que no tiene clientes

Carol: segura le digo eso

Shira: si digáselo

Luego la misma historia ella halba el responde

Diego: que dijo ahora

Carol: que no hablara

Diego: ya me harto... Mira pedazo de " M" sera mejor que hables o te corto las " P " y te las meto en la boca

Carol: las p ?

Diego: si las " P " y sera mejor que no sapa que es asi que habla tres segundos. Dice apuntandole con una pistola

Shira: no piensas matarlo aqui o si ?

Diego: no de hecho si quiero matarlo uno, dos, y

Luego el hombre habla y por fin en español

Michael: ok hablare el maletin que tienel hay una llave esta en japón edificio sentran de phonix último piso en la bobeda de segurida

Shira: asi que habas español

Diego: muereté. El le dispara en la cabeza y carol cae desmayada

Elli: que fue eso... Que el esta muerto. Se desmaya de nuevo

Shira: sera mejor que nos lárguemos de aqui

Diego: si vamonos

Continuara

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y los espero en el sig cap

PD: diganme de una vez que historia actualizo mañana ya saben estoy pa servir see you lather


	5. Chapter 5

Hola amigos el día de hoy les traigo un nuevo cap de esta historia ya saben espero que les guste y les agradesco por sus reviews

Con diego y shira

Ellos limpiaron toda la evidencia de la abitación recogierón el cadaver y a carol y a ellie luego todos bajaron las escaleras y cargando a ellie pero un guardia del hotel los ve

Guardia: que le paso a la chica. Dice señalando a ellie

Shira: a nada solo es que celebramos un poco y se le pasarón los tragos

Diego: si ya sabe los malos habitos

Guardia: aaa ok cuidensé

Shira: igual a ustede

Ellos bajaron las escaleras y llegaron a un estacionamiento en donde estaba escondido un auto deportivo negro ellos entran y se marchan

Shira: y ahora a donde vamos ?

Diego: con buck al aeropuerto y luego a casa

Manny: pense que seguiriamos adelante con la misión

Diego: lo aremos pero primero quiero ir a casa para arreglar unos asunton. Dice viendo a shira

Shira: oye si es por mi no es necesario estoy bien

Diego: pero ahora tu debes cuidarté

Shira: oye solo por eso no significa que baya a dejar de trabajar junto a ti

Diego: pero amor solo quiero cuidarte

Manny: no entiendo nada de que hablan. Dice sin saber que shira esta embarazada

Diego: a te lo digo luego manny

Shira: diego miráme yo estoy bien y aún puedo seguir con la misión

Diego: si lo se... Pero

Manny: aver dejenmé adivinar mmmm a shira esta embarazada eh

Diego: wow como lo supiste ?

Manny: muy fácil cuando ella te lo dijo en el hotel yo estaba afuera y no evite escuchar la conversación

Shira: ok entonce vamos por la llave del maletin a japón y cuando terminemos iremos a casa

Diego: ok me parece bien pero debes tener cuidado y cualquier cosa dime

Shira: estare bien te lo prometo

Ellie: que paso me quede dormida ? Dice despertando

Manny: a si

Ellie: tube una pesadilla orrible soñe que diego mataba a alguien

Diego: pffffff que raro nunca aria eso

Shira: diego no mataria ni a una mosca. Dice mintiendo

Luego ellos llegan con buck al aeropuerto y van a el angar donde se supone estaria el avióna

Shira: ellie tu eres mi gran amiga y siento esto

Ellie: que cosa ?

Shira: es confidencia. Dice antes de inyectar a ellie con un sedante ella cae noqueada de nuevo

Manny: que mierda hiciste

Shira: la dormi antes de que entremos al avión

Manny: y podria saber por que ?

Shira: ella le teme a volar

Manny: a ok

Diego: buck encontraste algo que vuele ?

Buck: si miren esto. El abre una puerta de un angar y se ve una avion muy muy viejo y antiguo, dañano, mal gastado y todo eso

Diego: que es esto una broma de mal gusto

Buck: me pedisté un avio te lo traje mira ahi esta entra. Dice señalando el avión

Diego: pedi un avión no un pedazo de chatarra

Buck: me dijiste cualquier cosa que volara

Diego: ahi esta el problema esa mierda no se elavara ni medio metro

Shira: ya dejen de pelear por favor y subamonos ya

Diego: esa porqueria se va a estrellar y no quiero morir menos ahora que sere padre

Buck: wow wow wow que tendran un hijo ?

Shira: eeeee si tendremos un hijo

Buck: increible los felicito a ambos

Diego: aún asi no subire a eso

Luego unos hombres bajan de unos autos y comiensan a disparar

Diego: wow cambie de peracer vamónos

Luego todos entran al avion

Buck: ok esta cosa es de la segunda guerra mundial vamonos... Y diego ve a la torreta y disparalé a estos malditos

Diego: a la orden. Dice con sarcasmo

El baja a la torreta buck hace que el avión comiense a avansar y llege a la pista pero aún les disparan luego diego carga el arma y comiensa a dispararle a todo haciendo que los autos exploten uno por uno luego ellos despegan

Una ves en el vuelo ellos ya ivan más tranquilos buck estaba en la cabina con los demás y el avión era tan antiguo que no tenia piloto automatico

Luego shira se levanta y sale de la cabina luego diego va tras ella

Diego: que pasa linda te pasa algo ?

Shira: no no es nada es solo que me gusta la idea de rener un hijo

Diego: si lo se... Te apuesto que sera un gran espia

Shira: oye ni siquiera sabes si sera niñi o niña y ya estas pensando en que se vuelba espia

Diego: bueno si es niña tambien puede ser espia

Shira: no se no me gusta la idea de que mis hijos de grandes se anden metiendo en lo que no les importa

Diego: esto es lo mejor de mi vida

Shira: si lo se igual para mi... Te amo

Diego: yo a ti más

Shira: no yo más

Diego: shhh. El abraza a shira y luego ambos se dan un beso

Shira: y dime como te gustaria que se llamara nuestro hijo

Diego: no se a mi me gusta misil. Dice al ver al frente

Shira: misil no me suena muy explocivo

Buck: agarrence. El hace que el avios gire bruscamente pero un misil impacta el fucelage y el avión comiensa a desintegrarce

Manny: mierda buck has algo

Buck: que mierdas quieres que aga nos desintegramos. El se levanta y le da un paracaidas a cada uno

Diego: oye y por que a mi solo me das uno y el de shira ?

Buck: ustedes pueden compartir al igual que manny y ellie

Manny: si como no

Luego buck abre la compuerta del avión el salta luego salta manny y ellie

Diego: agarraté bien

Shira: de eso no tengas duda. Dice agarrandoce de el luego ellos saltan y el avión explota justo luego de que ellos saltan

Continuara...

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado dejen sus reviews y tal ves más tarde pueda subir otro cap de otra historia bueno cuidense adiós


	6. Chapter 6

Hola saludos, bueno el día de hoy les traigo un cap más de mi historia ya saben espero que les guste y gracias por sus reviews bueno aque dejo este cap

Con diego y shira

Shira se sujeta fuertemente de diego ello saltan justo antes de que un misil impacte el avio y lo haga explotar por completo

Luego ellos se ven en una caida libre todos los pedazos del avión caian embuentos en llamas a los lados de diego y shira luego diego abre el para caidas

Diego maniogra para ver donde aterrisar y ve un claro entre los árboles el y buck aterrisan allí pero manny se desvia

Diego: hay mierda buck la próxima consigue cualquier cosa que sea rápida y tenga armas

Buck: consideralo echo

Shira: la próxima que saltemos de un avión hay que adegurarnos de que no hayan misiles

Ellie: auxilio ayudenmé. Se elcucha un grito a lo lejos

Diego: ella es ellie ?

Shira: mierda ellie ya vamos tranquila

Ellos salen en busca de ellie y luego ven que ella y manny estan colgando del paracaidas ya que este esta atorado en un árbol

Manny: ellie escucha tranquilizaté todo esta bien

Ellie: como que todo esta bien de pronto de la nada aparezco colgade de un árbol y con un paracaidas

Manny: puedo explicarté todo

Ellie: asi pues sera mejor que comienses

Shira: ellie escuchas tranquila todo esta bien

Ellie: que todo esta bien primero podrian decirme por que estoy colgando de un árbol

Buck: es que tubimos que saltar del avión por que lo destruyeron los riper ( autor no se si asi se escrive )

Ellie: que avios y que mierdas es un riper ?

Buck: es un avión sub sonico guiado remotuamente cargado con misiles de alto poder

Ellie: en español por favor

Shira: un avio de guerra guiado a control remoto pues

Ellie: y por que nos estan tratando de matar... A y podria bajarnos de aqui

Shira: mmm si. Ella saca su arma y le dispara a la rama de la que colgaba el paracaidas manny y ellie aterrisan en el suelo

Manny: ok ok te dire la verdad soy un espia

Ellie: hay si como no y tu porque estás armada shira ?

Shira: manny dice la verdad somos espias y ahora devemos irnos

Buck: si lo somos y tal vez no nos creas pero estamos en peligro

Shira: hay un loco que quiere matarnos

Ellie: quie ?

Shira: se llama drake y es un loco maniatico

Con drake

Drake: acaso soy un loco desquisiado

Rock: si seños si lo es

Drake: exacto y sabes es esa maletin hay suficiente información para volverme rico de por vida y lo tiene esos pendejos

Rock: lo se señor pero ellos no llegaron muy lejos derribamos su avión si mayor dificulta

Drake: si pero por que era de la segunda guerra mundial ese pendejo que pilotea es bueno hace unos meses aterriso su avión en una granja y luego le pidio a la propietaria indicaciones para llegar a nueva yock

Rock: y que quiere que haga

Drake: matalos y a esos dos tambien. Dice mostrandole la foto de diego y shira

Rock: yo me encargo del tipo pero yo no golpeo mujeres

Drake: lo siento mariquita entonces gissel hazlo tu . Luego una mujer de unos veiti tantos entra a la avitación

Gissel: sera un plazer

Rock: tengo un plan tu ve con el tipo para distraerlo y alli lo mato

Gissel: y luego la mato a ella

Rock: ya sabemos donde esta el esta en unas cabañas en un parque

Drake: que idiotas el lugar menos seguro

Con diego y shira

Diego: ok activa el campo minado

Shira: minas y sensores en funcionamiento

Todo listo

Manny: armas cargadas y listas

Buck: entonces cual es el plan

Diego: descansar aqui y mañana saldremos robaremos un avios que si sirava

Buck: eso servia acaso no volo

Diego: eso fue milagro

Buck: no lo creo

Diego: claro que si

Ellie: hey me pueden decir por que me dieron un arma

Shira: por si tienes que matar a alguien solo

Diego: ok entremos de una vez

Luego ellos entran a la cabaña llega la noche y nadie tenia idea de que planeaban ir a matarlos

Shira: que crees que haya en ese maletin ?

Diego: no se y ni me importa solo quiero terminar y regresar a casa

Shira: si yo igual

Diego: y sabes pensando el los nombres no tengo ni la menor idia

( autor: si no tengo idea de nombre si me pueden ayudar gracias y tal vez los nombres que ese en esta historia los use para la manada crece )

Shira: hay diego no te preocupes de eso aún hay tiempo para pensar

Diego: si lo se

Con rock

Mientras ellos andaba fuera de la cabaña y planeaban matar a ambos

Rock: ok tu lo distraes yo entro por detras y me lo quiebro

Con diego y shira

Diego escucha que tocan la puerta el se dispone a ir a ver

Diego: a ire a ver quies es

Shira: deacierdo

Diego se levanta y carga su arma el abre la puesta y ve a gissel ella iva vestida muy sexy

Diego: puedo ayudar

Gissel: me perdi y no se donde estoy

Diego: bueno hay un pueblo 20 kilometro hacia alla. Dice antes de cerrar la puerta

Shira: quien era ?

Diego: saver alguien perdido creo

Luego de eso vuelven a tocar la puerta diego vuelve a abrirla pero esta ves ve a rock el es muy alto y muy fuerte el sostiene una pistola

Diego: ahhh asi que tu eres el grande mmm una pelea grande

Rock le apunta pero diego quita el arma de su trayectoria el le quita el arma y golpea a rock y gissel entra y le dispara a shira ella se cubre detras de una pared

Ella toma una ametralladora y tambien comiensa a disparar

Ellie: que mierdas

Manny: quedate abajo ayudare a diego

Diego golpea a rock pero el no siente nada luego el toma a diego y lo aroja fuera de la cabaña por una ventana manny sale luego el tira una patada pero rock la esquiva y lo golpea el cae al suelo

Con shira

Ella salio de la cabaña discretamente y cuando gissel la siguio shira la toma por el cuello asficciandola

Shira: perra

Con diego

Al pobre rock lo avienta y lo avianta por todos lados pero en una de esas rock intenta de golpear a diego pero el esquiva el golpe toma su arma tirada y le dispara dos veces a rock en la espalda

El tambalea pero no cae al suelo entonces diego le dispara a la cabeza y cae muerto

Manny: hay hay ese maldito ya lo mataste

Diego: si eso creo. Dicia adolorido

Shira: diego estás bien ?. Dice al ver a diego el sangra un poco

Diego: si ahora sabemos algo

Shira: que

Diego: que lo que este en esa cosa es muy valioso asi que vamos a japón por la llave y abramos esa mierda

Shira: buena idea

Continuara...

Bueno eso fue todo por ahora espero que les haya gustado dejen sus revews y diganme si les gustaria que trate de actualizar otra historia cuidense :)


	7. Chapter 7: operativo secreto

Hola saludos a todos de nuevo, bueno un poco tarde pero aqui les traigo un cap más de esta historia ya saben espero que les guste y los dejo con un cap más

Con diego y shira

A la mañana siguiento ellos y buck manny y ellie salieron muy deprisa hacia el aeropuerto y este ves en donde un avión los estaba esperando

Luego de un viaje largo ellos llegan a japón ellos estaban en una casa segura preparandoce para la misión de esa noches

Diego: aver este es el plan el edifisio funciona d así que entraremos a las 8

Shira: por donde estraremos

Diego: he ahí el problema la llave que necesitamos esta en el ultimo piso

Shira: podemos entrar por un ducto de ventilación

Diego: no hay sensores de movimiento y de presión

Shira: los cables de los asensores ?

Diego: sensore laser no es seguro

Manny: entonce simplemente es impenetrable

Shira: no diria eso entremos como trabajadores luego usamos en acensor que usan los trabajadores para llegar a donde esta la sala de cámaras

Diego: y luego que ?

Shira: eliminamos a los guardias y las y las camaras

Diego: no podemos se dara cuanta

Shira: entonces que podemos hacer para desactivar los sistemás de seguridad

Manny: solo se puede con una choque electromacnetico

Shira: en español porfavor

Manny: cuando uno detona una bomba nuclear se lanza un pulso que dasactiva todos los aparatos electronicos

Diego: si pero como hacemos eso

Manny: mmm no sé es algo muy dificil aunque pudiese dasactivar la seguridad solo seria por 30 segundos

Shira: ya se que hacer aremos esto... Diego y yo entraremos como trabajadores tu manny estaras disfrasado de guardia y desactivas los sensores laser de los acensores

Diego: y eso de que nos serviria ?

Shira: simple manny apaga la seguridad nosotros entramos desde los hacensores

Diego: si es buena idia ok ya savemos que es lo que aremos

Buck: y que se supone que hago yo

Manny: tu brindaras apoyo

Buck: baya que gran responsabilidad

Diego: bueno ok tomen su equipo armas y todo lo que necesitemos

Luego el se va a una avitación y shira tras el

Shira: diego que arma usa bereta o una pk2

Diego: no se amor... No crees que deverias quedarte

Shira: no y por que

Diego: bueno por que estas embarazada y eso no se no quiero que te arriesgues

Shira: ya no seas asi... Estare bien tráquilo confia en mi

Diego: eso are. Luego ellos se dan un pequeño besito

Más tarde en el edificio, ellos estaban en una oficina manny estaba en la computadora intentando ingresar al sistema y los demás estaban preparandoce para entrar

Diego: ok manny cuando desactives la seguridad podremos llegar a el piso de la bobeda por el acensor

Shira: y nadie sabra que estubimos ahi

Manny: a pues hay un pequeño problemita con eso

Shira: y cual es ?

Manny: que esta mierda tiene un sistema de seguridad de nivel militar

Shira: y eso que significa

Manny: que aunque puesda apagar las cámaras un sistema de repuesto las reactivara

Diego: osea que se fue a la mierda el plan

Manny: no del todo aún podemos usar el acensor de afuera pero para llegar a el tendras que pasar por el nivel de seguridd

Shira: que por todo el piso

Manny: nnnooo lo que tendran que hacer es suvir desde aqui tres pisos hasta llegar al acensor

Shira: que desde afuera del edificio

Manny: si pero tendrasn que hacerlo desde otra oficina el elevador esta del otro lado

Diego: y como se supone que aremos esto

Buck: mmm bueno yo solo brindare apoyo

Shira: aver tenemos que selir del edificio suvir tres pisos para llegar al elevador

Manny: si sensillo no

Shira: eh si... Pero no no lo lograremos

Diego: creo que la unica manera sera arriesgarno de que el elevador no tenga sensore

Shira: si digo lo mismo ok manny buck vigilen nosotros veremos que hacemos

Luego diego y shira salen de la oficina y llegan al elevador ellos entran

Diego: estas lista

Shira: claro que si

Diego: ok manny deten el elevador

Manny: ok tienen un minuto antes de que lo detecten

Diego: entendido

Luego shira se queta la camisa y ( autor levanten la mano si los hice mal pensar )pero shira llevaba abajo un traje negro de espia augual diego

Diego: ok hagamoslo. El hace un hueco en el techo del elevador luego el y shira salen y llegan arriba

Shira: ok esto es lo dificil

Diego; lo se

Luego ellos colocan una especia de aparato en los cables del acensor y suben hasta el piso de la bodega luego abren la puerta y salen

Diego: lista para lo peo. Dice cubriendoce en una pared

Shira: si preparada. Ella carga su arma

Luego los dos avansan por el corredor apuntando con sus armas ellos llegan a la sala de seguridad

Diego: a la cuenta de dos

Shira: a la de dos y por que no a la de tres

Diego: por que sera más original... Uno dos ya

Ellos entra diego le dispara a dos guardias y shira a tres

Diego: ok ahora busca la tarjeta de acceso

Shira: una como esta. Dice sosteniendo una tarjeta de acceso

Diego: perfecto así se hace

Ellos van hacia la bobeda la abren utilizando la tarjeta y entran ellí ellos ven una llave

Shira: esa es

Diego: la llave

Ellos se acercan y luego diego la toma en seguida suena una alarma y una voz que dice

Alerta alerte intrusos intrusos envien a todo el personal de seguridad

Diego: mierda por que a nosotros

Manny: esuchaste eso. Dice por la radios

Diego: claro que lo escuche vamos tenemos que irnos

Shira: cubrete. Ella se lansa sobre diego justo antes de que dos guardias con ametralladoras les disparen

Guardia 1: los encontramos en la bodega

Guardia 2: entendido vamoa para allá

Shira: hijos de perra coman mierda. Ella le dispara a los dos guardia matandolos

Diego: vamos toma sus armas... Manny buck salgan de aqui

Manny: consideralo echo. Dice mientras arma una ametralladora

Buck: esto sera de luejo. El carga una escopeta

Shira: como salimos de aqui

Diego: por la puerte. El coloca en explocivo en la puerta

Del otro lado avian bario guardis

Guardia 1: tenemos que encontrarlos sellen todas las salida

Gurdia 2: si señor

Luego una exploción hace que los guardias sangan volando por las ventanas

Diego: wow pense que era menos fuerte

Shira: creo que volamos más que la pueta

Diego: si volamos toda la pared. Luego ellos avansan pero se topan con 6 soldados

Soldado: rindanse o mueran. Dice apuntandoles

Diego: por que todos tiene que hacerse lo héroes

Shira: son unos idiota

Luego ellos se tiran al suelo y se cubren en una pares los soldado comiensa a disparar y ellos tambien

Diego sispara con una ametralladora que ava tomado de un cadaver el mata a 3 soldados

Diego: van tres faltan tres

Shira: mi turno. Ella tambien dispara y mata a los otros tres. Ya esta libre

Diego: ok vamos

Luego ellos salen pero más soldados vienen aún por lo cual se vuelve a cubrir

Diego: mierda son muchos

Shira: usemos el C4

Diego: tengo una idea. El saca una pistola con un gancho y lo dispara a la pares luego el conecta el arnes de shira con la cuerda y con su arnes

Shira: que vamos a hacer

Diego: saldremos por la ventana... Manny con están

Manny: nos disparan y a ti ?

Diego: igual... A abra una fuerte exploción hay te tapas los oidos

Manny: ok lo que digas

Diego: ok shira sujetaté fuerte. El sulta C4 en el suelo

Shira: hay odio saltar desde 101 pisos

Diego: tranquila estaremos bien

Luego diego activa el relos de tiempo del la bomba y saltan justo luego de que saltan una fuerte exploción rompe todos los vidrios y una gran bola de fuego se ve

Continuara

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y los espero en el sig cap see you lather cuidense


	8. Chapter 8: operativo ya no tan secreto

Hola amigos, uuu un día cansado de nuevo pero aqui estoy con un nuevo cap de esta historia ya seben espero que les guste y les agradesco por sus reviews

Operativo no tan secreto

Con diego y shira

En el cap anterior: diego activa el reloj de tiempo de la bomba el y shira se sujetan fuerte ellos saltan y justo luego una fuerte exploción rompe todos los vidrios y una gran bola de fuego sale del edifisio

Con manny y buck

Ellos estaban bajo fuego en una oficina pero sienten la exploción

Manny: eso fue un bombaso ?

Buck: si eso fue... Diego y shira hacen explotar muchas cosas a esta hora

Manny: mmm yo diego que se ponen más explocivos de noche

Con diego y shira

Ellos calleron unos 30 metros que era lo que media el arner ellos quedarón fuera del edificio colgando

Shira: por que no pensaste que no llegariamos hasta abajo

Diego: si lo savia pero o era esto o morir arriba con la exploción... De echo no sé ve muy dañado el edificio dice viendo hacia arriba

Shira: mmm solo necesita vidrios nuevos... Ahora entremos. Ella saca su pistola de 9mm y dispara a la ventana tres veces haciendo que esta se rompa

Luego ella y diego se valansean hasta entrar

Diego: ok tenemos que salir de este maldito edificio. El abre la puerta y ve que no esta nadie

Shira: esta libre ?

Diego: si vamos

Ellos comiensan a avansar por el corredor hasta llegar al elevador ellos bajan hasta el estacionamiento

Diego: manny donde estas

Manny: en un auto robado escapando de unos perros malditos

Diego: ok pierdelos y luego nos vemos en el punto de reúnion

Manny: copiado

Shira: luego de esto que aremos

Diego: yo quiero vacaciones

Luego llegan al estacionamiento coando se abren las puertas ven a unos 15 soldados apuntandoles

Soldado: un paso en falso y te llenamos de plomo

Soldado 2: tiren sus armas

Shira: que hacemos ?. Dice viendo a diego

Diego: tirar las armas

Luego ellos descargar y tiran sus pistolas menos sus cuchillos

Shira: plan B. Dice en voz baja

Diego: este ya es el plan c

Luego unos soldados se acercan a diego y otros a shira justo antes de que esposen a diego

Diego: yo no aria eso si fuera tú

Soldado: que aras

El toma la mano de diego pero el con un movimiento muy rápido saca su cuchillo y corta la mano del soldado luego le insarta el cuchillo en el suelo

Los soldado que iva por shira se distraen ella toma su cuchillo y corta el cuello de uno de ellos y toma al otro como escudo humano el resto le dispara a shira pero solo le dan al soldado muchisima sangre salpicaba de el por cada balazo

Luego shira toma la pistola del soldado y le dispara a 3 soldados mas dandoles en la cabeza mucha sangres queda salpicada el el suelo y las paredes

Diego por su lado luego de acabar con los dos soldado tomas el rifle de uno de ellos pero el ve que le van a disparar y se cubre detras de una columna todos los balazos quedan allí

Shira se cubre del otro lado tambien detras de una columna

Shira: y que plan es este ?

Diego: definitivamente es es el plan el el que todo se va a la mierda

Shira: eso es evidente

Luego ellos disparan acaban con varios enemigos pero se les acaban las balas

Shira: no tengo cartuchos

Diego: y crees que yo si

Shira: sólo decia... Que hacemos ahora ? Estamos rodeados

Diego: saldremos de aqui con estilo. Dice viendo una hummer que estana estacionada

Shira: otra persecución no

Diego: no hay de otra

Ellos corren hasta el todo terreno suben y diego lo enciende como puede

Diego: sujetaté es hora de cometer unas cuantas infracciones de transito

Shira: si lo sé... A darle

Luego el aselera los soldado le disparan pero era un auto blindado ellos pasan atropellandolos

Shira: y este plan incluia atropellar a un batallon entero ?

Diego: si y salir por la puerta

Luego ellos efectivamente salen por la puerta pero como simepre la policia los persigue y no olvidemos a los terroristas

Ellos huyen pasan destrullendo muchas cosas

Shira: siguen detras de nosotros

Diego: ya lo note

Los terroristas le disparan al auto causandole muchos daños luego diego se sale entra a la autopista

Terrorista 1: usemos los lanza granadas

Terrorista 2: ok

Luego diego ve por su retrovisor y ve que los terroristas le apuntan con los lanza granadas

Diego: huy que mal

Shira: que pasa ?

Diego: no lanzaran granadas

Shira: a bueno... Que aran que ?

Diego: sujetaté

Luego el gira evitando la bomba esta explota al lado de diego pero causa que otros autos se decontrole cochandose

Diego sixagea por todos lados esquivando barias explociones ( autor por algo le pusé " amor explocivo ) diego evita los bombas pero otros autos no corren con la misma suerte

Luego un helicoptéro de las noticias comiensa a seguirlos

Shira: ya tenemos ojos en el cielo . Dice viendo el helicoptéro

Diego: lo que nos faltava

Shira: estamos atrapados

Diego: no lo creo... Buck haste cargo

Buck: sera un placer

Luego buck aparece con un helicoptéro militar el se coloca frente a los autos que perseguian a diego y comiensa a dispararles haciendo que barios exploten u otro queden destuidos

Luego buck aterrisa el elicopetéro diego y shira suben y se van

Manny: diego hay problemás

Diego: de que tipo ?

Shira: apuesto que es kennedy... Si es el nos espera una buena regañana

Diego: nos mandara a la mierda... Buck llevanos a casa

Luego de eso ellos se van y suben a otro avios ellos llegan a los angeles de nuevo

Mientras tanto con drake

El estaba viendo el video que el helicopéro tomo el veia todas eses explociones

Drake: alguien digamé como dos personas evadieron tos un escuadron bolaron 4 pisos de mi edifisio y lo más importante se llevaron mi maletin y la llave

Alexander: es mio y tienes que recuperarlo

Drake: lo are rock encargaté de ese tipo y de su noviesita haz lo que tengas que hacer

Rock: si señor... Tengo cuentas pendientes con ese tipo. El es el mismo rock que mato diego o dis que mato

Drake: a y quizá sea hora de probar el proyecto 69... Despierta a dos prototipos y ve a ver que pasa

Con diego y shira

Ellos llegarón a los angels y fueron en seguida a la base ellos estaban fuera de la oficina de kennedy

Diego: lista amor

Shira: si no hay de otra

Luego ellos entran a la oficina de kennedy

Kennedy: un espia... Alguien etrenado para ser tactico esa es la clave tactico mostrs sutilesa a la hora de hacer un trabajo... Donde quedo eso aqui. Dice señalando el video de todas las explociones

Diego: si pero no tubimos la culpa

Kennedy: aver 46 autos 3 kelimetro de destucción el la autopista y 4 pisos de un edificio destruidos... Como volaron un edificio

Shira: con C4

Kennedy: mierda mierda... Ya me y diganmé tienen la yave

Shira: si aqui esta. Dice mostrando la yave

Kennedy: ok llevense el maletin y la llave deven evitar que caiga en manos equivocadas

Diego: ya lo savemos

Shira: no cree que seria mejor revisar que hay adentro

Kennedy: no creo no quiero problemás con en pentagono mejor guardemoslo en la bobeda y ustedes tomen una día de descanso

Shira: devera. Dice contenta

Kennedy: si se lo merecen

Luego kennedy diego y shira guardan el maletin pero esto aún no termina ya que rock sigue misteriosamente vivo y viene con hombres afectados por el proyecto 69

Continuara

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy ya saven espero que les haya gustado dejen sus reviews y los espero en el sig cap see you lather cuidense todos =)


	9. Chapter 9

Hola amigos saludos a todos bueno el día de hoy les traigo un cap más de esta historia ya saven espero que les guste y les agradesco por sus reviews y favs gracias bueno los dejo con el cap de hoy

Con diego y shira

Ellos dejarón la base por lo que era un par de días de descanso ellos llegarón a su casa

Diego: casa hogar mi lindo hogar. Dice entrando a su casa

Shira: aaa extrañaba mi casa

Diego: si por fin un descanso de los balasos y las explociones

Shira: y por fin estamos solos de nuevo. Dice abrazando a diego y basandolo

Diego: jeje bueno ya es tarde yo quiero y a dormir a nuestra cama

Shira: ok pero luego de la persecución que tubimos y el largo viaje yo diria que mejor tomes una ducha

Diego: no hace falta tengo sueño

Shira: hay porfa no querras dormir con polvora y humo de explociones

Diego: ok ok tú ganas

Luego de eso ellos van a dormir y descansan por fin en su casa

A la mañana siguiente

Era muy temprano diego y shira se levantan al mismo tiempo casi

Diego: aaaa bueno días shira

Shira: buenos días diego como dormiste ?

Diego: bien gracias y tú

Shira: mmmm por fin pude dormir sin el temor de que alguien entre con una escopeta a hacernos pedazos

Diego: de eso no te preocupes que nadie podra pasar nuestro campo minano ni menos la red laser que hay en el jardin

Shira: si te olvido la cerca electrica

Diego: y eso

Luego ellos se levanta y desayunan pero tienen un problemita ya que ellos siempre andan en misiones no tienen idea de que hacer

Diego: a no té molesta si voy con manny un ratito

Shira: no de echo yo queria ir con ellie

Diego: pues vamos con

Luego ellos salen de su casa y se reúnen con manny y ellie ellos toman caminos diferentes diego y manny estaban en un campo donde havia un juego de fut y ellie y shira en una cafe platicando

Con shira y ellie

Ellie: nunca en la vida pensaria que manny era un espias

Shira: por que no lo es

Ellie: claro que lo es tú lo has visto

Shira: si pero no es espia... Hay muchas personas no lo digas

Ellie: o entiendo... Pero no mé lo hubiera imaginado nunca

Shira: si te entiendo perfectamente

Ellie: por que dices ?

Shira: me costo creerle a diego al comienso

Ellie: y como le creiste ?

Shira: cuando me lo dijo llenarón la casa de balas

Ellie: mmm si ere cierto entonces

Mientras tanto con diego y manny

Ellos estaban caminando por la calle platicando y viendo unos autos sport

Manny: por fin llevamos más de 1 hora de que no nos disparen

Diego: si devemos aprobechar eso por que la verdar ya estoy cansado de eso

Manny: has pensado retirarté ?

Diego: no todo lo que se es espiar y metermé en lo que no me importa

Manny: y eso se nota

Rock: hey hey hey justo los dos malditos que queria ver

Diego: oye tu-tu-tu yo te- te- t- te mate te dispare. Dice al ver a rock

Rock: chaleco anti balas. Dice tocandoce el pecho

Diego: pe pe pero te dispare en la cabeze... Eres un fantasma

Manny: o estamos viendo alucinaciones

Rock: soy real pendejos... Y ahora les presento el proyecto red blayer

Diego: red balyer ? Y que no sé supone que era black blayer ?

Rock: no red blayer ere el unico que no han usado ya

Diego: eso suele pasar

Rock: ya basta ellos son el los prototipos

Luego detras de rock salen dos hombre estos parecian como si estubiesec drogados o algo asi

Manny: y estos que nos aran ?

Rock: veanlo ustedes... Matenlos

Luego estos dos hombre atacan a diego y manny ellos se defienden diego golpea a uno y le clava una navaja en el hombre pero este no siente nada y ataca de nuevo a diego

Mientras que el otros golpeo a manny pero el se puso de pie

Manny: a la mierda. El saca su pistola y le dispara a hobre pero simplemente este cae y se levanta

Y diego el colpea al otro hombre y le dispara en la cabeza luego este si mueres

Manny: por que no sé muere

Diego: a la cabeza. El le dispara y mata al otro hombre

Rock: ok ya basta mi turno

El le quita las armas a diego y a manny ellos lo tratan de golpear pero rock les devuelve los golpes pero diego y manny los esquiva luego diego golpea a rock el cae diego saca su pistola y la mete en la boca de rock

Diego: espero que esta ves si las balas hagan bien su trabajo. El dispara y todo el piso queda salpicado de sangre

Manny: hay que avisarle a shira y ellis

Diego: demonios iren por ellas tambien vamonos

Ellos suben a un auto lo encienden sin yaves y se van de allí

Con shira y ellie

Ellas seguian en el cafe pero shira nota unos hobres raros que la ven desde lejos

Shira: ellie si tubieramos que salir corriendo podrias seguirmé el paso

Ellie: si por que

Shira: por que creo que alsuelo

Luego ella y ellie se tiran al suele o los hombres les dispara las ventanas se rompen

Ellie: carajo carajo que pasa

Shira: nos balasean eso pasa

Ellie: eso ya lo sé

Shira: entonces para que preguntas ? Ya salgamos de aqui

Luego shira se levanta y dispara luego ella y ellie salen del cafe y ven un auto sport rojo

Shira: ok robare ese auto

Ellie: hay no quiero robar. Luego unos disparos caen muy serca

Shira: que decias

Ellie: robemos ese auto

Ellas suben al auto y lo encienden luego se van pero uno de los hombres todavia ancasa a darle unos balasos al auto

Ellie: mierda que quiere eso loco

Shira: matarnos eso quieres

Luego ella ve que la viene siguiendo

Shira: ellie sujetaté y ponte el sinturón

Ellie: por que ?

Shira: esto se pondra feo

Luego ella acelera esquivando autos y camiones y demás mientras que el auto lo sigue muy de cerca

Ellie: quien te enseño a conducir asi ?

Shira: diego el fue

Continuara

Bueno amigos eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saveb dejen sus reviews y lamento aver actualizado tarde pero hoy estube ocupado y desde ayer que estoy enfermo me dio fiebre incluso pero aún así les traigo el cap... Bueno los espero en el sig cap


	10. Chapter 10

Hola amigos saludos, bueno he aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia ya saben espero que les guste y les agradesco por sus reviews bueno los dejo con el cap de hoy

Con shira y ellie

Shira conducia lo más rápido que podia y seguia escapando de tres autos que los perseguian

Ellie: y por que no podemos tener un día normal

Shira: no sé ahora que te parece si me dejas conducir

Ella maniograba entre los demas autos pero sus perseguidores aún los seguian muy de serca y les disparaban

Mientras tanto con manny y diego

Ellos ivan en otro auto que robaron ellos solo tienen en mente algo y es ir por sus parejas y averiguar por que tanto escandalo por eliminarlos

Diego: ok ahora solo queda algo más claro que nunca

Manny: que ?

Diego: esos tipos estan arriesgando mucho solo por un maletin lo que haya adentro es de mucho valor para ellos

Manny: y que tienes en mente

Diego: ir por ellie y shira y luego ver que hay en ese maldito maletin

Manny: ok eas idea si me gusta

Luego de eso el parabrisas trasero se rompe a causa de unas balas diego ve por el retrovisor

Diego: mierda no puede ser

Manny: que cosa

Diego: son los mismo perros a los que les di en la cabeza

Manny: no puede ser. El ve hacia atras y los mismos hobres a los que havias baleado eran los que los seguian

Diego: esto no es posible

Manny: dicelo a ellos

Luego dieco acelera lo más posible ahora el y shira estaban en persecución

Con shira y ellie

Ellas iva a toda velocidad aún los seguian tres autos. Shira crusa en una intercepción haciendo que dos autos se estrellaran

Ellie: wow crees que murieron ?

Shira: si y si no regresare para matarlos yo misma

Ellie: ok espero que si hayan muerto pues

Shira: ok ya se en donde perderemos a estos pedazos de mierda

Luego ella vira en el curce muy cerrado y se mete en us estacionamiento sub terraneo

Ellie: este es tú plan ?

Shira: no vamos salgamos de aqui

Luego ellas salen del auto shira toma una granada con detonador remotuo y se alejan luego el otro auto llega dos hombres se bajan y luego ven que shira y ellie ta no estan dentro

Shira: a la mierda malditos . Ella oprime el interruptor del detonador y la granada que dejo dentro del auto explota

Ellie: ese ruido fue una exploción

Shira: si eso fue

Luego el el teléfono de shira suena ella contesta

Shira: quien es ?

Diego: soy diego

Shira: donde estás estas bien ?

Diego: si me vienen siguiendo un par de malditos inmortales pero estoy bien

Shira: esos son balasos cierto

Diego: si lo son oye alguien deveras nos quires ve con ellie a casa y activa todas las trampas espera a que yo llege

Shira: ok lo hare

Diego: ok luego llego cuidate. El termina la llamada

Ellie: que hacemos ahora ?

Shira: ir a casa

Mientras tanto con diego y manny

Ellos huián de dos hombres que se supone ya havian matado

Manny: y ahora que ?

Diego: tengo una idea

El frena bruscamente y da un giro muy brusco ls hombre aún los sigen pero luego diego comiensa a chocar al otro lado

Diego: ok una dos tres. El hace que su auto derrape hacia la izquierda saca la mano con su arma y le dispara al otro auto le da en una llantael otro auto da vueltas fuera de control y se choca con un poste antes de explotar

Diego: crees que hayan muerto ?

Manny: quizá si... Qui quieres que hagamos

Diego: aseguremonos de que hayan muerto

El sale del auto y arroja una granade esta explota

Diego: ya estab muertos

Luego de eso manny y diego se van a casa de diego donde estaria shira esperandolos pasan unos minutos y ellos llegan

Manny: ok vamos

Diego: alto alto alto... No pases aún

Manny: por que no ?

Diego: ya veras... El toma una piedra y la arroja cando cae ena mina explota todas las demás personas los observan

Manny: a estamos jugando con fuegos artificiales muy potentes

Diego: si parecen bonbas reales pero no lo son... Shira ya vine. Dice luego

Shira: ok ya pueden pasar

Luego ellos cminan hasta la puerta y cuando manny pone su mano el la perilla reciben un toque eléctrico

Manny: mierda que fue eso

Shira: ups olvide desactivar esa... Ya esta

Luego ellos entran diego abraza a shira y manny a ellie

Shira: estas bien

Diego: si estoy bien... Aunque algo desconcertado

Shira: por qué ?

Diego: por que unos hombres nos siguierno después de que les meti una bala en la cabeza

Shira: ok esto no puede seguir así nos tratan de matar en nuestra propia ciudad

Diego: lo que haya en ese maletin es muy importante

Manny: y esto es lo mejor para saver contra que nos enfrentamos lo abriremos

Diego: así es así que tomen sus cosas tenemos que hablar con kennedy hay que ir a la base

Luego de eso ellos van a la base para hablar con kennedy. Ellos estaban en la oficina de kennedy

Kennedy: ok ok ya sé que es lo que quieres hacer y entiendo por que es

Shira: a es solo por que nos han estado tratando de vender boletos de primera cláse a la otra vida

Diego: señor no podemos continuar así devemos saver que es lo que tanto quieren

Kennedy: ok no hay de otra abrán esa mierda ya

Luego ellos sacan el maletin de la bobeda y sacan lo abren utilizando la yave que avian encontrado. Luego de que la abren ellos ven un chip diego lo toma

Diego: que mierdas sera esto

Manny: pues obvio un chip

Diego: me refiero a que sera lo que contiene

Shira: pues datos

Diego: si pero de que sera

Shira: hay que ver

Luego ellos incertan el chip o micro sd en un adaptador y lo conectan a una computadora

Shira: estos soy planos de una planta de energía núclear

Diego: pero sugún esto fue abandonada en los 80

Shira: pues deve de aver algo ahi que quieren mucho o que necesitan

Diego: oye y que es esto. Dice sañalando una parte del plano que estaba remarcado

Luego shira aumenta la imagen y se ve una bobeda subterranea

Shira: hay una maldita mina debajo de esta planta núclear

Diego: una mina pero de que sera ?

Shira: oye no no no espera esto no es una mina... Es una base subterranea abandonada

Diego: y para que querran ir allá ?

Shira: deve aver algo muy importante

Kennedy: esto es lo que hay es una vieja base aliada fue abandonada pero aún hay algo ahi dentro es un chip contiene información para armas de destrucción masiva

Shira: qué tipo de armas ?

Kennedy: no querras saber

Diego: no si queremos saver

Kennedy: esto será lo que hagan iran allá se infiltran sin ser vistos y buelan todo ese maldito lugar diremos que due un accidente

Diego: pero un problema hay una planta núclear arriba tenemos ese pequeño problema

Kennedy: ok tendran que ir y sacar la información de ahí antes de que sean vistos

Diego: ok iremos mañana

Shira de nuevo al trabajo

Mientras que con drake

Drake: ok todo lo que hemos echo a fallado así que sera mejor que pongamos enton en marcha

Jack: enviaremos todo a la isla nadie sabe nada de ese lugar ni los satelites pueden ver lo que hay abajo

Drake: empiezen con la costrucción del artefacto y lanzenlo cuanto antes todo lo que hay en la planta envienlo a la isla quedo claro

Jack: si señor

Continuara...

Bueno amigos eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y los espero en el sig cap a y quizá más tarde actualize algo más bueno cuidense and see you lather


	11. Chapter 11

Hola saludos a todos, bueno no sé si sea mala suerte pero siempre los lunes me va mal tube un día muy difícil pero en fin ya estoy en casa con este nuevo capítulo espero que les guste los dejo con el capítulo de hoy

Con diego y shira

Luego de que ya sabian a donde tenian que ier ellos si prepararon tomaron unas armas y se fueron en un barco hasta la costa donde estaba la planta núclear

Capítan: si nos hacercamos más nos detectaran sus radares

Shira: y eso que significa ?

Diego: que tendremos que nadar

Shira: que hasta la costa... Son por lo menos unos 10 kilometros no llegaremso

Capítan: no por eso iran es una de estas. Dice señalando una lancha inflable

Diego: si no hay de otra

Luego de eso diego y shira llavaban sus cosas hasta la balsa inflable estilo militar luego suben a la balsa y se van hasta llegar

Cuando llegan ellos guardan la balsa luego toman sus armas y se preparan

Diego: ok ya sabes ten cuidado amor

Shira: tú igual diego

Diego: ok hay que subir para tener vista de el alrededor

Shira: ok deacuerdo

Luego ellos suben al techo del uno de los edificios de la planta núclear y ven a un guardia diego sé acerca silenciosamente lo toma del cuello hasta asficciarlo luego diego toma en arma francotiradora del guardia

Diego: ok veo que hay barios guardias con ametralladoras

Shira: y el acceso lo ves ?

Diego: si veo la entrada a un como angar supongo que esa a de ser

Shira: ok y que hacemos ?

Diego: pues entrar por lo puerta

Todos los que estaban dentro del agar tenian armas automaticas pero hay una fuerte exploción que derriba a todos diego entra dando una vuelta en el suelo para ponerse de rodias luego y dispararle a dos guardias matandolo shira entra disparandole a los otros dos guardias

Shira: pense que esto hariamos con cautela

En el barco con manny y los demás

Kennedy: la palabra cautela no existe para diego

Manny: me doy cuenta por lo menos no uno ena basuca

Con diego y shira

Diego: mmmm la puerta no se abrira tengo una idea dame la mochila

Shira: ten

Luego diego saca y ensambra una basuca RPG la carga y dispara derribando la pared

El el barco

Manny: me equivoque... Pero como miardas llevaba una basuca ahí dentro

Con diego y shira

Diego: pues desarmada obvio. Le dicea ashira

Con manny:

Manny: mmm no la havia pensado

Con diego y shira

Luego ellos entraron a la siguiente habitación y luego al asensor que los llevaria a la bobeda

Diego: ok hoy si veresmo por que tanto relajo

Shira: veremos que tienen acá

Luego ellos llegan al piso más bajo donde estaba la bobeda ellos salen apuntando pasan unos corredores y les disparan a dos guardias que ivan hacia ellos

Luego ellos siguen camiando hacia lo que parecia un cuarto de armas

Diego: oye mira armas avansadas no podemos

Shira: no no podemos tenemos que encontrar los datos no jugar con armas

Diego: solo un segundo

Shira: a esta bien pues

Luego ellos entran a cuerto pero solo estan unas computadoras en ellas estan las siluetas de armas muy raras que ni diego ni shira havian visto y una de las computadoras tenia la imágen de una estación espacial y algun tipo de misil que apuntaba hacias los angeles

Shira: que es esto

Diego: no tengo idea pero de seguro no es bueno... Proyecto fuego en el cielo. Lee en la computadora

Shira: que es eso ?

Luego las chispas comiensan a volar cuando unos soldados vestidos de negro les comiensan a disparar ellos se cubren detras de una mesá mientras los soldados les disparan

Diego: tipico eh. El dispara hacia haciendo que los soldados se cubran

Soldado1: tienen 60 segundos para rendirse

Diego: vete a la mierda

Shira: oigan les advierto que diego es un loco violento disparar su arma es como su droga por que no lo resolvemos con un café

Diego: eso es lo que piensa mi princesa yo prefiero matar mal nacidos

Soldado 1: pues dale pendejo. El comiensa a disparar y casi le da a diego

Diego: marica. Luego el se da una vuelta en le piso queda de rodias y le dispara al soldado tres veses matandolo los otros cuatro soldados se cubren

Soldado 2: pendejo le diste a mi hermano hijo de perra

Diego: el hijo de perra eres tú marica

Shira: tienes que ser tan conteston

Soldado1: hermano mata a ese mal nacido

Soldado 2: pedazo de idiota te matare

Diego: intentalo pedazo de mierda. El dispara hacia donde el soldado esta cubriendoce el soldado contesta el fuego

Soldado 1: hermano me muero

El soldado dispara y se cubren diego dispara y se cubren en una especie de intercambio de balas

Soldado 2: estas muerto idiota

Diego: yo todavia me sinto vivo estupido

Shira: piesa antes de decir estupideces pendejo

Soldado 3: esto no es contigo presiosa. Dice antes de dispar hacia donde estaba shira

Diego: hoy si cometiste un error imbecil el dispara de nuevo y los soldados responden

Shira: ya matemos a esos mal nacidos

Diego: eso es lo que estoy tratando de hacer o crees que estoy disparando solo por que me gusta gastar balas

Shira: ok no me respondas en ese tono

Diego: no es por eso es que esto malditos ya me tienen harto. Dice antes de dispara

Luego diego se acerca hasta llegar detras de la pared donde los soldado se cubrian habia un hoyo en la pared diego coloca en arma ahí y de casualidad un soldado observaba por ahí

Soldado 3: eso es una bala

Luego diego dispara mucha sangre sale de la parte trasera de la cabeza del soldado y cae muerto

Soldado 4: ok solo tú y yo tendremos que matar a esos perros

Luego diego toma toma una granada de aturdimiento quita el seguro y la lanza

Soldado 1: eso es una..

Luego la garana explota dejando aturdidos a los soldados diego luego les dispara a cada uno en la cabeza

Diego: eso fue el fin de estos dos malditos

Shira: ok ahora vamos a la bobeda

Luego ellos van hasta la bobeda pero cuando entran yo no encuentran nada

Diego: qué no hay nada... Pero se supone que aquí deverian estar los documentos o lo qué sea ?

Shira: pues no sé pero creo que ese reloj que esta es esa pantalla nos dice que tenemos 2 minutos 30 segundos para salir antes de quedar echos mierda

Diego: si creo que si

Luego ellos corren lo más rapido que pueden hasta alejarce la más rápido que pueden luga una gran explocíon destruye toda la base

Diego: hay que paso

Shira: una bomba eso paso

Luego ellos ven que una balsa se alejan de ahí y ven y los un hombre le muestra un maletin donde llevaba los datos

Diego: ahí llevan los datos

La balsa comiensa a avanzar y diego a correr tras el bote mientras dispara una de las balas hiere a un hombre

Pero luego la balsa se aleja mientras diego le dispara pero simplemente se aleja

Continuara...

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y diganme que fic actualizo mañana bueno los espero luego see you lather


	12. Chapter 12

Hola saludos a todos amigos, bueno disculpen si me tarde en subir esta capítulo hoy pero las cosas se pusieron bastante complicadas y difíciles pero bueno les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia ya saben les doy gracias a todos por sus reviews y los dejo con el capítulo de hoy

Con diego y shira

Ellos solo podian ver como la balsa se alejaba y se perdia en el horizonte

Diego: mierda se nos fue

Shira: carajo y ahora que todo esto fue en bano

Diego: no hay que pensar en como seguirla

Shira: así y que tienes en mete nadar tras ella

Diego: no tengo ganas de volar el día de hoy. Dice viendo un helicoptéro militar

Shira: que en eso de allá

Diego: si ese volara

Shira: si calro con piloto pero buck no esta aquí

Diego: no te preocupes yo se volar... Bueno diron clases en el entrenamiento

Shira: así eso es un alivio

Diego: pero puede que haya faltado a un par de clases

Shira: deveras ?

Luego ellos se suben a la aeronave diego se siente en un lugar del piloto y shira como copiloto

Diego: ok tenemos combustible presión todo esta bin

Shira: yo solo veo muchos relojes e indicadores

Diego: ok ahora encediondo las turbinas y preparate para en despegue

Luego diego enciende el helicoptéro y comiensa a elevarce del suelo

Shira: oh diablos se me avia olvidado lo mucho que odio volar

Diego: tránquila despegar es lo más fácil

Shira: y lo más difícil que es ?

Diego: pues aterrisar es lo más difícil

Luego diego eleva el helicoptéro y comiensa a seguir al bote donde se avia llevado en maletin con información

Diego: ya los vi ahí van eso perros

Shira: y que piensas hacer aterrisar sobre ellos y hundirlos

Diego: bueno usa la ametralladora del costado

Shira: así se me avia olvidadoo que las balas funcionan

Luego shira toma la ametralladora del helicoptéro diego se coloca frente la balsa y shira dispara las balas salpican en el aguan y unas le dan a la balsa

Soldado 1: malditos nos viene siguiendo que hacemos

Soldado 2: por que no usamos la basuca ?

Soldado 1: si usemos la basuca

Luego la balsa maniograba en el aguan mientras shira le disparaba luego ella ve que le apunta con una basuca

Shira: oye diego que crees que haga un misil de una RPG en esta cosa

Diego: fácil nos manda a la mierda por ?

Shira: nos apuntan con una RPG cuidado

Luego el misil es disparado diego miniogra muy rápido haciendo que el helicoptéro gire a la derecha esquivando el misil los hombres del bote aún seguian disparandoles y unas balas impactan en tanque de gasolina

Shira: que es esa alarma que suena ?

Diego: es por que nos dieron y perdemos combustible

Shira: si que fácil decirlo

Diego: tendremos que volver al barco

El gira el helicoptéro dejando la persecución. El se dirije hacia el barco antes de que se le acabara en combustible

Diego: a shira recuerdas que te dije que havia faltado a unas clases

Shira: si lo recuerdo

Diego: pues el día que falte fue cuando dieron la clase el donde eseñaban como aterrisar

Shira: qué ?

Diego: pero tránquila supongo que es más fácil de lo que parece

Luego el posiciona el helicoptéro sobre el porta aviónes y comiensa a desender un soldado en la cubierta lo dirigia pero al ver que digo iva a aterrisar sobrel él mejor se quita y sale corriedo

Diego: ok eso fue todo ahora apegemos esta cosa

Shira: por fin... Odio volar

Luego ellos salen del helicoptéro y entra al barco donde los esperaba hennedy

Kennedy: diego que significa cautela ?

Diego: no tengo idea

Manny: lo ves te dije que en verdad no sabria lo que era

Kennedy: y obtubieron algo

Shira: mm no dana ellos escaparon con todo

Kennedy: me dices que detonaron una bomba casi núclear por nada

Diego: bueno no fuimos nosotros la base se auto desturyo

Kennedy: huy si lo siento se me olvido la cosa es que todo el daño todas las balaseras y la madita exploción que hubo fue para nada

Shira: bueno solo savemos que llevaran las cosas a un lugar es otra base secreta

Diego: la base es subterranea y para dicimularlo drake hiso un casino encima de esta

Kennedy: y donde se escuentra este casino

Diego: en las vegas

Manny: siempre quise ir a las vegas divertirme un poco ya saben

Shira: si seria bueno

Kennedy: iran a las vegas pero por lo que haya en esa base secreta capitan ajuste el curso a las vegas

Capitan: entendido ya escucharon hacia las vegas tiempo estimado de llegada dos semanas

Kennedy: dos malditas semanas no podemos llegar más rápido

Capitan: es un barco no una nave idiota que quiere que hago

Diego: eso si es cierto

Kennedy solo ve al capitan y a diego con una cara malvada

Capitan: hare lo posible por llegar cuanto antes

Diego: si yo vere eh estare planeando como sacar la información. Dice antes de irse

Mientras tanto con diego y shira

Diego andaba en su havitación limpiando un arma desarmada y con los ojos bendados

Luego shira entra

Shira: que haces ?

Diego: a que. El se quita la benda

Shira: que qué haces ?

Diego: a bueno pues esto lo solia hacer me colgaba de cabeza tenia el arma en pedazos la limpiaba y la volvia a armar

Shira: y con que objeto ?

Diego: ni idea pero solo se que con los ojos cerrados soy más rápido que manny

Manny: eso es mentira. Dice gritando desde otra habitación

Diego: no mientas manny... Pues eso hacia antes de conocerte

Shira: y cuando me conociste que hiciste

Diego: todo lo que ya paso

Shira: si lo sé ya pensaste como nombraremos a nuestros hijos

Diego: no tengo ni la menor idea y tú ?

Shira: tampoco quizá solo matt si es niño y si no no sé

Diego: pues hay que pensar en alguno

Shira: si y oye ahora que seresmos padres no crees que esto sera muy peligroso

Diego: si lo he pensado

Shira: y que has pensado

Diego: pues no se meterme en lo que no me imprta es lo unico que se hacer

Shira: bueno nosotros podemos pensar en algo que hacer

Diego: pero es que no sé si podre dejar este trabajo

Shira: y qué que importe nuestra familia no quiero que en una de esas mueras y me dejes a mi a nuestro hijo

Diego: lo sé no te preocupes se que podre hacer algo que sea normal

Shira: así se habla

Diego: si quizá podamos poner una tienda de armas, y municiones y explocivos

Shira ¿?

Diego: solo decia pues... Pero si sé que pensare en algo mientras tanto no crees que ya es algo tarde

Shira: bueno si que nos dormimos un rato

Diego: si tengo sueño descansa amor

Shira: descansa diego. Dice dándole un beso a diego

Luego ellos se acuestan a dormir

Y así continuan su viaje hacia las vegas nevada donde tendran su próxima misión

Continuara

Bueno eso es todo por ahora espero que les haya gustado el capítulo dejen sus reviews y los espero en el siguiente capítulo Y de nuevo disculpas por haver tardado pero en verdad las cosas se pusieron malas pero bueno más tarde tratare de subir otra historia diganme cual


	13. Chapter 13

Hola de nuevo amigos, bueno como ya saben hoy actualizo doble así que aquí les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia ya saben espero que les guste y les agradesco por sus reviews bueno los dejo con el cop que les guste a por cierto me preguntaron que cuantos meses de embarazo tenia shira ya que su estomago crece bueno eso lo dire en este capítulo

Con diego y shira

Era de noche diego y shira estaban dormidos juntos pero luego shira se levanta con malestar

Diego: estas bien cielo

Shira: si solo no es nada no te preocupes es normal en mi caso

Diego: no me dijiste que te mareabas en los barcos

Shira: me refiero al embarazo eso provaca vomitos o malestar

Diego: aaaa eso era bueno pues cuantos meses llavas ya ?

Shira: uno o uno y medio

Diego: no crees que seria hora de dejar esto que alguien más lo siga

Shira: no creo que debemos terminar esto y luego tomar un descanso y buscar otro trabajo

Diego: si creo que si cariño. Dice dandole un beso a shira

Shira: te amo diego

Diego: y yo a ti... Ahora regreso linda solo dare una vuela por la cubierta

Shira: ok yo te espero aquí amor

Luego diego sale de su cuarto y va a la cubierta él se apolla en una baranda y ve hacia el calmado mar

Manny: que haces aquí diego

Diego: nada solo que shira me desperto

Manny: dile adios a las noches tranquilas

Diego: por qué

Manny: ni a nacido tu hijo o hija y ya te estas levantando de madrugada

Diego: no es eso es solo que shira se sentia mal

Manny: hay lo hijos desen que son 30 minutos de alegria y 30 años de miseria

Diego: callate espera a que tengas uno y a ver que piensas

Manny: no lo sé amigo

Luego una ola muy grande golpea al barco y manny y diego caen al agual

Diego: mierda... Que demosnios paso

Manny: caimos al agua esa mierda paso

Luego ellos comiensan a nadar hacia en barco pero ven una aleta de tiburón en el aguan

Manny: diego diego alguna vez has pescado con pistola estas armado

Diego: si tengo arma y no por que

Manny: o soy yo o hay un maldito tiburón gue viene hacia nosotros o alicino

Diego: no si hay uno mierda mierda

Manny: rápido dispara dispara

Diego saca su arma y trata de disparar pero no pasa nada

Diego: mierda no esta cargara. El craga el arma y dispara a como puede haullentando al tiburón

Luego de eso ellos suben de nuevo al barco y diego va a su havitación el entra shira aún estaba despierta

Shira: que paso diego por que estas mojado

Diego: naaa no es nada solo sali a nadar un poco para refrescarme y a percar

Shira: nadar y pescar, a las media noche ?

Diego: es que me cai del barco y aparecio un tuburón solo eso

Luego de eso ellos se durmieron muy profundamente hasta la mañana siguiente

Luego cuando salio el sol kennedy los desperto a todos

Kennedy: diego, shira despierten

Diego: que mierdas le pasa sabe que hora es

Kennedy: es una situación de emerjencia los necesito a ambos

Shira: hay ok ya vamos esperenos un momento

Diego: hay vamos aver que quiere este loco

Luego ellos se despiertan y se levanta y van hacia donde estaba kennedy

Kennedy: ol los llame por esto hace 1 hora desde una isla se lanzaron artefactos al espacio y no tenemos ni idea de que es

Shira: y a que vamos con todo esto ?

Kennedy: a que debemos llegar más rápido a las vegas para ver que lanzaron. Diego crees que el helicóptero de la cubierta pueda volar

Diego: si pero tiene el tanque de combustible perforado y no sé volar bien

Kennedy: pues ve y reparalo al como puedas no me importa como shira preparen sus armas y se equipo y manny prepara un plan

Manny: es sensillo señor lo haré

Shira: que armas de mano silenciadas no termonucleares

Kennedy: aaaa pues no sé cuales te gustan más

Shira: pues todas tienen la misma matar no es igual

Kennedy: igual lleva algunas las que sea no se y diego repara esa cosa y haz que vuele

Diego: señor pero no sé volar bien recuerde

Kennedy: me da igual tú solo hazlo

Luego diego sube a la cubierta y examina los daños causados mientras shira levanta la cama y saca barias partes de armas y comienza a armarlas manny ve los planos del casino a donde iva a infiltrarce

Luego diego termina de reparar el tanque del helicóptero y shira carga las armas y manny termina el plan

Luego todos estaban reúnidos enfrente del helicóptero donde se irian

Shira: diego dimé que soy yo o reparaste esta basura con sinta adesiba

Diego: me temo que si pero es sinta industrias no se daspegara

Shira: y por qué no lo soldaste o yo que sé

Diego: es que al no havia con que le pregunte a todos y todos me dijieron lo mismo

Shira: que te dijieron ?

Diego: que no hay suficiente presupuesto y tienes razón todo es más caro ahora las pistolas los cuchillos las soga para asficiar esta a 4.50 la yarda la última vez estaba 2

Shira: bueno crees que la sinta funcione

Diego: noooo... Es decir si es decir bueno sera mejor resar para que si

Manny: hay y con lo que odio volar

Shira: compartimos el mismo sentimiento amigo

Luego de eso ellos suben con mucho miedo al helicóptero diego lo enciende y despega milagrosamente del suelo ellos se van hacia las vegas

Meintras tanto con drake

Soldado: señor creemos havier encontrado van el un helicóptero que nos robaron

Drake: pues envia los jets que te parece si enviamos unos F22

Soldado: solo que con eso tenemos un pequeño problema

Drake: y cual es ese problema

Soldado: no tenemos F22

Drake: no me vengas con esas mierdas yo maden a compran unos

Soldado: bueno pues hubo recorte de presupuesto y el gobierno los embargo

Drake: qué, qué mierdas dices embargaron 6 F22 que compramos a credito... Mierda debi haverlos comprado al contado, mierda que nos queda

Soldado: pues nos quedan los otros helicóptero podemos enviarlos

Drake: ok envialos y paga todo lo que falte antes de que lo embargen... Malditos prestamistas

Mientras tanto con diego y shira

Ellos ivan a la mitad del camino diego no tenia ni idea de como le aria para aterrisar la aeronave pero ahí iva haciendo lo que podia

Shira: hay mi Dios si que odio volar

Diego: manny hazme un favor quieres

Manny: que demonios quieres no es peligroso o si

Diego: bueno solo queria que sacaras la cabeza y vieras si la sinta aún esta pegada

Manny: que quieres que saque la cabeza de esta mierda

Diego: si eso quiero que hagas

Shira: hay yo lo hago

Diego y manny: nooooo

Diego: no es muy peligroso que lo haga manny así no perderiamos mucho

Manny: qué si como no ok lo haré

El abre la puerta y se sostiene como puede luego es saca la mitad del cuerpo y ve que la sinta aún sirve

Manny: si aún esta pegada esa cosa

Diego: ok entonces si no perdemos combustible se nos acabara pronto

Shira: que tan pronto

Diego: todavia llegamos pero no estoy seguro

Shira: y por qué no pusiste más combustible

Diego: es que estaba muy caro y no hay presupuesto

Shira: hay otra vez con eso

Manny: otra vez la misma mierda del presupuesto no pueden deris otra cosa

Continuara...

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y los espero mañana en otra historia la que ustedes quieran solo diganme, bueno cuidense and see you lather


	14. Chapter 14

Saludos amigos, hoy les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia ya saben espero que les guste y les agradesco a todos por sus reviews bueno los dejo con el capítulo de hoy

Con diego y shira

Ellos aún iva sobrle el mar en un vuelo tranquilo hasta que las alarmas suenan

Shira: diego que significa eso

Diego: no sé pero creo que significa que nos tiene en la mira

Piloto: los tengo el la mira. Dice desde el otro helicoptéro

Luego diego toma acciones avesivas antes que la aéronave comensara a dispararles ellos volaban de un lado al otro esquivando balas y misiles pero una bala le da al helicoptéro

Diego: mierda hoy si nos dieron... Saben creo que nos queda solo una obción

Shira: cual

Diego: saltar al agua.

Shira: diablos por eso odio volar

Diego: ok una dos tres.

Ellos saltal al aguan luego manny y kennedy lo siguien ellos caen al agual su helicoptéro queda sin control y cae

Luego ellos salen a la superficie

Diego: carajo... Shira tienes la balsa salvavidas

Shira: si si la tengo

Diego: aún no la uses

El otro helicoptéro regresa y les dispara ellos se sumergen para que no los vea luego vueven a salir diego le dispara y le da el el rotor de cola este comiensa a girar fuera de control y tambien cae al agua

Shira: genial y ahora como llegamos a nuestro destino

Diego: infla la balsa

Shira: si una balsa nos servira de mucho. Ella infla la balsa todos suben

Luego otro helicoptero aparece este vuela sobre ellos y les arrojan una radio

Buck: necesitaban un piloto ?

Diego: buck que bueno verte amigo ya subenos porfavor

Buck: ok . El lanza una escalera de soga por la cuan ellos suben

Luego de la oportuna aparición de buck ellos llegan al aeropuerto de las vegas donde seria su proxima misión ellos vab un hotel donde tenia ya todo un piso preparado

Diego: oiga jefe no cree que alquilar todo un piso levantara sospechas

Shira: si puede que levante sorpresas

Kennedy: si no sean aguafiestas es sierto que estamos trabajando pero diganme dónde estamos ?

Diego: en nevada

Shira: en un cuerto de hotel

Buck: en una misión

Kennedy: no estamos en las vegas por favor no sean así si trabajaremos aquí lo vamos a hacer con estilo

Diego: si y pasaremos desapersividos alquilando un piso entero no

Kennedy: ya me encarge de eso

Shira: como

Kennedy: di las identificasiones de ricos creen que soy alguien muy importante y son mis colegas

Shira: como resuelve eso el problema de que no sospechen ?

Buck: bueno entonces devemos ir tomar algo jugar un poco una ronda de cartas así creeran que estamos de descanso no

Kennedy: prisisamente saben nos hospedamos en un hotel justo al lado del de rafael por lo que lo podremos espiar desde aquí

Diego: ok entonces ahorita que hacemos

Kennedy: bueno primero tomen una ducha que luego relajense actuen normal

Shira: diego no sabe actuar normal

Diego: quien dice que no que acaso no actuo normal contigo

Shira: si pero yo ya se como eres tú y te dire algo núnca cambien amor ni si te ocurra

Diego: no lo haré y tú tampoco mi hermosa shira

Luego de eso cada uno va a su havitación el jefe en una buck en otra y pues diego y shira ellos duermen juntos

Diego: desde aquí tengo una perfecta visión hacia el otro casino

Shira: oye olvidate un ratito del trabajo y descansa si no te desmallaras

Diego: no creo... Pero si tú dices descansemos un poco

Luego ellos se acuestan juntos por la ventana se veia las luces de la ciudad

Shira: qué te pasa diego te veo muy pensativo

Diego: no es nada solo estaba pensando

Shira: aaaaa y en qué pensabas diego

Diego: no sé

Shira: como no vas a sever dimé en que pensabas

Diego: en lo que me havias dicho de avandonar esto creo que es muy peligroso para ambos en especia para ti

Shira: oye ya dije que terminare esto contigo antes de dejar la agencia

Diego: pues creo que seria mejor que la dejaras ya no crees

Shira: si claro y yo viendo desde aquí como trabajas si como no

Diego: no me referia a eso no te moleste pero pues no se no crees que seria mejor que no me acompañaras seria más seguro

Shira: no seria mejor que tú tampoco fueras eso si seria buena idea

Diego: ok tú ganas pues

Shira: así suele ser... Es broma pero es qué no sé terminare esto luego ya podemos dejarlo

Diego: ok pero... Me dolera tantos años desde jóven todo lo que soy esta aquí

Shira: que significa eso ?

Diego: no mal interpretes no creas que prefiero este trabajo que nuestra fututa familia estoy dispuesto a renunciar a todo por qué tú a yo estemos juntos en resto de nuestras vidas

Shira: lo sé diego... Pero ya te dije terminemos con esto

Diego: si bueno tendre que acostumbrarme a un trabajo lejor de armas, disparos,acción, pero dejando todo eso obtendre a la mujer más linda y hermosa del mundo. Dice viendo a shira

Shira: diego eso es muy tierno

Diego: lo sé te quiero no mejor dicho te amo. Dice dándole un fuerte beso

Shira: yo a ti igual

Diego: no yo a ti más

Shira: no yo más a ti

Diego: apostamos

Shira: bueno mejor quedamos empate que dices

Diego: estoy de acuerdo

Luego ellos dos se quedan profundamente dormidos. A la mañana siguiente ellos seguian dormidos pero kennedy los despierta

Kennedy: ya es de día levantence

Diego: que rayos no dejenos dormir un rato más

Kennedy: amigo recuerda que debes pasar desapercivido quién mierdas se levanta tarde en las vegas

Diego: yo algun problema

Shira: yo igual

Kennedy: ay mejor hagan lo que quieran

Luego de un rato ellos se levanta todos se reúnen abajo en el restaurante del hotel

Diego: y bien cual es el plan

Kennedy: este buck manny ustedes averiguen la infraestructura del casino de rafael yo conseguire el equípo necesario

Shira: y nosotros que hacemos

Kennedy: ustedes tiene suerte el el techo vigilen a rafael desde ahí

Diego: baya suerte estar bajo en sol todo el día

Kennedy: ahí esta la pisina y arregle que sea solo para ustedes así que a trabajar todos

Luego todos se van a hacer sus respectivos trabajos

Con diego y shira

Ellos estaban desde el techo diego vigilaba con unos vinuculares al pen house de rafael

Diego: baya no hace nada productivo

Shira: por que lo dices

Diego: por qué no ha echo nada desde que lo vigilo bueno esto ira pa largo así que que dijo en jefe

Shira: mmmm a trabajar

Diego: no actuen normal y relajense y eso es lo que haré. Dice antes de entrar al aguan

Shira: espera voy contigo

Continuara...

Bueno amigos eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y otra vez tarde pero ya saben bueno los espero en el siguiente capítulo cuidense see you lather


End file.
